


Drink Does Not Drown Care

by mylifeismediocre



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeismediocre/pseuds/mylifeismediocre
Summary: It wasn’t until she was 18 that they realised she had a problem. They were used to her sneaking drinks, finding empty bottles by the recycling bin, and that one time her and Gabby blackmailed Daz for a bottle of wine. She was careful about it.





	1. “Let’s just look through her drawers.”

It wasn’t until she was 18 that they realised she had a problem. They were used to her sneaking drinks, finding empty bottles by the recycling bin, and that one time her and Gabby blackmailed Daz for a bottle of wine. She was careful about it. Robert and Aaron often joked about it with her, offering her a pint knowing they’d never give it to her, and putting an orange juice in front of her instead. The bottle of rose they bought her for her 17th birthday was drunk in about 15 minutes, and they promised themselves they’d never do it again.  
Liv was becoming distant, was rarely home. So much so that even Seb had picked up on it. The now 2 year old was often caught calling after her. He’d become fond of her, just like he had with her brother, but he found comfort in her arms, when she was rocking him back and forth, and she was the only one to automatically stop him from crying. There had been multiple occasions where either Robert or Aaron, hell, even sometimes both of them, would wake her in the night and beg her to take him and calm him down. She always did, but Aaron and Robert’s eyes never strayed from the empty bottles in the corner of her room, next to the bin.  
When Liv was over in Dublin with her mum one weekend, the two men decided to search her room. They didn’t really know what they were looking for, but it was becoming obvious to them that she was no longer herself. With Vic looking after Seb, giving the two a confused frown as they quickly left her front door without an explanation, they stood outside the teen’s room, eyes on each other, waiting for the other to make the first move of opening her door.  
It was Robert who had eventually pushed the handle down. They were met with the familiar sight of the blue walls, an unmade bed, and a few paint stains on the carpet from the one night she lost it, and ripped up all her artwork, terrified of the 10 hour exam that awaited her in the morning.  
“Rob, I don’t feel right about this. She’ll kill us.”  
“She won’t know, everything will be put back in its place. You and I both know she’s not herself, if this is how we have to find out, that’s what we’ll have to do.”  
“I know, I just wished she trusted us enough to open up.”  
Robert wrapped an arm around his husband’s shoulders, and with a kiss to his forehead, Aaron felt the calmest he felt in a long time. Just him and his husband. No kids, no angry mother’s or whatever Paddy was, his dad? He’s more of a dad than Gordon ever was. He appreciated him, he loved him. And seeing how Paddy helped through his mum’s miscarriage a few years prior, he would never think badly of him again.  
“Let’s just look through her drawers.”  
Robert’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. And with that, the two pulled open the first drawer. Clothes, a few hair ties, and her sketchbook that Aaron flicked through and smiled at the drawing of Robert that she’d done for her assignment on portraits. Liv was talented, and Aaron felt nothing but pride for her, for getting through everything. The GCSE’s, the countless run in’s with the police, Gabby, for even getting through everything with Gordon. He hadn’t even realised the tears welling up in his eyes until he heard Robert give a soft laugh, a hand on his shoulder.  
“I wish she’d let us frame that.”  
“Typical Rob, wanting a picture of himself on the wall, smiling down at us.”  
“Shut up,” Robert said softly, a quick, gentle smack to Aaron’s knee. “Keep looking.”  
The next drawer was filled with so many clothes it was impossible to open. And the drawer next to that was full of paintbrushes, a watercolour set, and a few bottles of expensive paint Paddy had bought Liv for doing well in her A-Levels. She was using it sparingly but they were almost empty and Robert made a mental note to remind himself to buy her some more. They’d been getting along recently. They could joke with each other, and be serious. She was amazing with Seb, he often found his kids painting in the kitchen. Seb’s was a mess, and when Robert joked about it after he’d put his son to bed, Liv told him to ‘shut up’ and that it was very ‘abstract’. Robert never forgot the painting she’d done of Seb, he pulled it out of the bin and it was now hung in the cabin at the scrapyard. She still didn’t know.  
“Guys?”


	2. "What are you two doing here?"

Robert and Aaron froze at the voice of someone coming through the front door, pushing the drawer shut as quickly as they could, the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer.  
“What are you two doing in here? Liv would kill you if she knew.”  
“Oh shut up Gerry, we’ve found you in here snooping before.” Aaron joked, as he remembered the time the teen went through a phase of liking a little bit of makeup here and there, and found some in Liv’s room. Needless to say, no one could deny Gerry looked good with a matte red lip.  
“Trying to find out what’s happening with Liv by snooping through her room? I’ll help.”  
The two older men rolled their eyes as they all split up within the room and just searched. Aaron remained looking through the drawers, Gerry was looking in her wardrobe, and Rob was currently trying to fit himself under her bed and failing miserably until he heard “oh no” and pulled himself out.  
“What? What is it?” Robert asked, looking at Aaron as Gerry stood beside him. Her bottom drawer was filled with empty bottles of vodka. Not a single one was full. 15 to be exact, and to someone who couldn’t count, even Gerry thought that was a lot. It wasn’t long until Aaron was pulling his phone out, punching Liv’s number in aggressively, ready to yell, ready to become the protective brother he always was, when a soft hand on his arm stopped him, and he looked up at Robert who just shook his head.  
“Don’t. We’ll talk to her when she gets home. If you have a go at her now, she may never get on her flight to come home.”  
“Rob’s right Aaron. This is Liv. The most defensive person on the planet. If you want a glimpse inside of her life, keep your mouth shut.”  
Aaron glanced at Gerry and nodded.  
“You’re right, you’re both right.”  
And with that, the drawer was shut, and the 3 men filed out of her room and made their way downstairs, sitting down at the table in a comfortable silence.


	3. "What is happening to her?"

Aaron awoke at the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned, jealous of Robert who was still peacefully sleeping beside him. It was 3am. Seb was sleeping at Vic’s, and their quiet night in was disrupted by the upbeat rhythm of his ringtone. He debated not answering. Hoping the sound would disappear. And it did. Aaron smirked, rolling back over, an arm of Rob’s waist, a soft smile lingering on his mouth as he got comfortable again, and shut his eyes. And then the sound came back, he groaned, loud enough to wake Robert beside him.  
“Aaron, just answer your fucking phone.” He mumbled, not a fan of what was happening at this hour, as he watched Aaron grab his phone and answer it.  
“Hello? Sandra? What’s wrong? She’s supposed to still be with you.”  
The two men were now bolt upright in bed. Aaron’s other hand found comfort running his fingers through his messy hair, but Rob stopped him. Holding onto his husband’s hand, his thumb running over his knuckles, other hand on Aaron’s thigh, which was shaking  
“What’s going on?” He mouthed, Aaron just shaking his head, holding his phone even closer to his ear. Sandra sounded muffled on the other end of the line, and Rob couldn’t help but think that’s how he preferred her. It was always awkward in person. Sandra refused to hold a conversation unless it was pretty much all about her. Not even about her own daughter. He couldn’t help but feel guilty about the way he thought about Liv’s mum, but he couldn’t stand the woman.  
“She told us she’d be with you until Sunday night and then she’d get a flight home. She’s still meant to be with you. Yes I know she’s 18 but that doesn’t stop me from worr-“.  
Aaron was cut off at the sound of loud knocking on his front door. “Look Sandra, I’ll try and get a hold of her. I’ll call her, alright? Okay bye, bye.”  
“Who’s here at this hour?” Rob grumbled pulling on some trousers as he looked over at Aaron who was visibly distressed. “Right, I’ll answer the door, you get a hold of Liv alright?” His husband nodded, anxious tears already forming in his eyes. “I love you.” And with that, Robert was down the stairs.  
“Alright, I’m coming, I’m coming.” He called as the knocking grew louder and more aggressive, feeling thankful that Seb wasn’t home. He pulled the door open, his confusing eyes looking at a man he’d never met before. He was tan, dark hair, couldn’t be much older than Gerry. The colour of his top was blue, and it clung tight to him, muscles visible. But Robert wasn’t really focusing on him. His eyes strayed to the girl held tight to the man’s chest. Her arms were being held towards her, and it was obvious she was in distress. The stranger in the blue top was clearly trying to stop her from hurting anyone, and she was screaming at him to let her go. And then she looked up at him.  
“Liv, what the fuck are you doing here?” He yelled, Aaron already running down the stairs, and that’s when Robert noticed that her phone was ringing, clearly Aaron as it stopped as he ended his 100th attempt to call her. His eyes widened at the sight of his sister, who was being held by a stranger. An attractive boy, he didn’t even have time to become protective when Liv let out a scream begging him to let her go.  
“Babe, I can’t okay? You’re going to end up hurting yourself.”  
“JOEY! Please just let me go alright? I’m fine.”  
And then she almost collapsed. Joey, as the boys were now aware, helped her up quickly and brought her in, letting her lean on him, helping her lay down on the couch as Aaron dropped to his knees beside his sister. She looked terrible. She looked ill. He didn’t even recognise her. His hands stroking her hair, feeling the sweat. Her forehead was burning, and she was slurring her words, and she couldn’t stop fidgeting.  
“Liv, shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” He whispered, trying to calm her down. She was groaning, and was clearly in scared and all he wanted was to look after her, and keep her safe, and never let her out of his sight again. And that’s when he smelt it. Vodka. She was drunk. Really drunk. She suddenly became still, and her eyes flickering shut, and for a minute, he thought she had stopped breathing, but he felt her breath on his skin, and overcome with relief, he realised she had fallen asleep, and she seemed calm. She looked peaceful. Like the last 5 minutes didn’t happen. And then he realised there was a strange man in his living room named Joey, who he didn’t know but Liv clearly did. Did he get her drunk? Did he get her in this state?  
Aaron lunged forward at him, his fingers curling around the blue fabric of his t-shirt, slamming his back against the now closed front door. Face to face.  
“AARON.” Robert shouted, pulling his husband off the clearly scared Joey.  
“Where did you find her? What has she had to drink? What have you done to her? How do you know her? Why did you put your hands on my little sister? Who the fuck do you think you are-“  
“She called me.” Joey finally spoke, cutting Aaron off, clearly scared of what was going to happen. Robert and Aaron eyed him. He didn’t seem like a threat. He didn’t seem creepy. He seemed normal.  
“How do you even know her?” Robert asked. He’d never heard a ‘Joey’ come up in conversation before, he would’ve remembered. He remembers all the boys Liv mentions. Aaron sat on the arm of the couch, eyebrows raised, arms crossed glaring at Joey. Robert remained standing, a little in front of Aaron, subconsciously protecting HIS family.  
“We went to the same college. She called me, said she was upset and that she’d just got off a plane at Manchester airport, begging me to pick her up. When I met her outside, she asked if we could go get a drink at that pub round the corner. When we got there, they refused to sell her a drink without ID, and she smelt of alcohol so I refused to buy her anything. So she took it upon herself, forcing her way behind the bar, she was proper screaming. She threw a glass at someone, so I just dragged her, held so she couldn’t hurt anyone or herself, and somehow managed to get her in the car. I remembered her saying she lived here so I just brought her straight home.”  
Aaron and Robert were stunned at the confession. That wasn’t like Liv at all. She was reckless, yeah, but never that reckless. Joey was clearly shaken up, scared. Aaron’s face softened.  
“Well thanks for bringing her home, yeah. We’ll sober her up when she wakes. I’ll get her to call you.”  
Even Robert was stunned at how calm Aaron was being. He was protective, but clearly wasn’t showing that side tonight. Maybe it was the hour, or the lack of sleep, but Robert wasn’t buying it, just shook Joey’s hand, thanking him, and watched him leave. Closing the door, he turned to look at the siblings. Aaron was back on his knees beside her, hands gripping her’s.  
His eyes strayed to the teen laying on the sofa.  
“What is happening to her?”


	4. "What’s going on in that little brain of yours, huh?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron confronts Liv.

Aaron awoke when the sun started shining through the window. The birds were singing. He was disorientated. Where was he? And why wasn't he in bed? And that's when the events of last night begun to sink it. Sandra phoning, some random stranger named Joey bringing Liv home, she was drunk. He opened his eyes a bit wider, smiling at the familiar sight of his husband asleep in the armchair. A blonde mess atop his head, as his face rested against the side of the chair, like he fell asleep looking at the siblings. It was that which made him turn around and look at his sister.

He could see her better in this light. She looked awful. He hardly recognised her. Her hair was messy, her clothes screwed up, and even in her slumber, he could tell she was having a battle with herself. He put his hand on her forehead. She was still burning up. But she was shivering. A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts, and it woke Robert up as well. He looked at his husband, and then his sister-in-law, smiling softly. Aaron stood up, pulling the blanket from the top of the couch and tucking it tightly around his sister, leaving a soft kiss into her hair, before opening the front door.

He was immediately engulfed in a hug, and he was greeted with the safe, familiar scent of his mum, putting his arms around her. She pulled away and looked at him.

 

"Sandra phoned. Said she hadn't heard from either of you since last night. Any word on Liv?"

Aaron and Robert glanced at each other, immediately feeling guilty for not ringing Sandra sooner. And for anyone that knew, probably thought Liv was still missing. Aaron stepped aside, letting his mum's gaze fall upon his sister, as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well where was she? She's meant to be in Dublin?" Chas exclaimed.

 

"Let me make you a cup of tea, and we'll explain everything to you, okay?" Robert spoke softly, making his way into the kitchen, letting Aaron and Chas take a seat at the table.

 

"And then I walked him out and we must've fallen asleep." Robert finished.

"I can't believe we didn't even put two and two together sooner. I promised her that I'd look after her, but since Seb, she's kind of took the backseat, and I hate myself for not being there for her when she needed me." Aaron exclaimed, letting a tear fall down his cheek, which Robert's thumb wiped away. Chas reached over, engulfing her son's hand in her's.

"It's not your fault, you know now. You can help her now, okay? Beating yourself up about it isn't going to get you very far. She's 18, she's bound to go off the rails at least once." She reassured him.

 

"You didn't see her last night, mum."

 

"You'll get through this, okay? Right, I better be getting back to the pub, and reassure Paddy. I'll phone and let Sandra know." Chas said, standing up with a smile, making her way to the daughter she never had, placing a kiss to her hair, when Liv let out a groan. "Sleeping Beauty's waking up." She laughed softly to Liv. "I'll get going, good luck." She winked at her boys, who laughed softly, making their way to their little sister.

 

Aaron perched on the coffee table, reaching out to stroke Liv's hair, watching her eyes flutter open as she smiled at the familiar sight of her brother. Robert sat in the arm chair, not taking his eyes off the girl.

"How did I get here? What happened?" She asked

“You really don’t remember?” Aaron asked softly, looking into the sad eyes of his sister who just shook her head.

“Around 3am, Aaron’s phone started ringing, it was Sandra, asking if you got home alright, when you were still meant to be staying with her. Ten minutes later, there’s a knock at our door, and someone called Joey practically carried you in, said you asked him to pick you up from the airport?” Robert sounded scared as he spoke.  
Liv tried to sit up, a scream of pain falling out of her mouth, one hand holding her forehead, the other reaching around her back.  
“Woah, take it easy, okay?” Aaron said, helping her relax back into the cushions of the sofa.

“Why aren’t you yelling at me? Telling me how stupid I am, and reckless.” She asked

“Because where would that get us? We just want to know what’s going on with you. Why did you get on a flight home, why were you drinking?” Robert asked, standing up to sit down on the couch, taking her feet into his lap, never letting them go, reminding himself that she was still here.  
She shrugged, but they knew her better than that.  
“Olivia, tell us the truth.” She flinched at the use of her full name, hating it when Aaron called her that.  
“Don’t call me that.” She groaned.  
“What? Your name?” Robert frowned. “Why?”  
“Because that’s what dad called me.”  
Aaron and Robert looking at each other, eyes pleading for the other to continue.

“Does you drinking have anything to do with da- Gordon?” Aaron asked timidly, watching her shrug her shoulders, reading her like an open book, taking that as a yes.  
“We just want to help you, Liv, okay? So please, just tell us.” He continued.

She looked uncomfortable. Scared, even. Aaron knew he touched a nerve within her. He could read the battle she was having with herself, debating whether to tell them or not. He ignored her feelings for years that he now tried to pick up on any emotion that flashed across her face.  
“Liv.” Robert edged her, earning a glare from Aaron which he shook off.

She went to get up. “I need a drink.” Aaron was up in an instance, holding her back down, looking, and searching in her eyes, wishing he could just know whatever was happening without having to ask. It wasn’t even 10am and she wanted alcohol, that shouldn’t be normal. He looked towards Robert, who went to put a hand on her back, and the second his fingers briefly touched her, she flinched away. They could see the walls going back up, they could see her closing herself in.

“I don’t think so.” Robert said, proud of how much he sounded like a parent.

“I don’t care what you think. I’m having a drink.” She said coldly standing up, making her way over to the cupboard beside the wine cooler, pulling out a glass, and the bottle of whisky.

“Olivia Flaherty.” Aaron said coldly, knowing that now her defences were back up, the use of her full name wouldn’t phase her. He was standing now, eyeing her. 

“I don’t have a problem, Aaron, I just want a drink.” Liv said, pouring the whisky into her glass and picking it up.

“Are you sure this isn’t becoming a problem?” Robert asked, knowing full well that it was a problem, but he didn’t want to reveal what he was thinking.

“No. Because I can stop.” She said bluntly, looking at the two men, who had both made their way from the living room, Robert leaning against the kitchen cabinets, whilst Aaron stood opposite, never taking his eye off her.

“Well then stop right now, pour that away.” He shouted.  
He almost lost his temper with her, the minute she begun to drink it. Swallowing it, a soft smile flickered across her face, like he caught a glimpse of the real her for a second. Not this cold façade she was putting on. She went for another sip, but he was too quick, taking the glass from her hand, passing it to Robert, who poured it down the sink. She looked offended, and eyed the bottle, the boys removing that as well, putting it high up, out of her reach.

She let out a cold laugh. “You know, you grew up in a pub for years, why are you so offended by alcohol?” She sounded genuinely curious, but Aaron just shook his head.

“Rob, can you give me and Olivia a moment please.” Two could play at this game.

“If you're sure.” Robert said, a simple nod from Aaron sent him upstairs.

Aaron walked towards his sister, so she had to look up at him. “You’re different.” He said coldly. “Want to tell me why? What’s going on in that little brain of yours, huh?” He tapped his finger against her forehead.

“Maybe if you let me have a drink, I could tell you.” She was trying to manipulate him, but he wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t going to let her win at whatever game she was trying to play.

“When was the last time you went a whole day without drink?” He asked, changing the subject. She smirked, looking anywhere but his face. He knew she was intimidated, but refused to let that take over her hard personality.  
“You don’t remember, do you?” She let out a giggle at that. He didn’t even recognise her. He didn’t even know her anymore. “Right, you flinched when Rob touched your back, you gonna show me why?”  
She changed as soon as he said that, like this cold exterior became the little girl he met years ago. She looked genuinely scared of him, and that’s what made him worry.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Liv’s voice was shaky. This was the sister Aaron knew.  
His hands smacked the cupboard above her, making her jump. “Liv, I’m really fucking worried about you.” She looked scared of him, and that’s when he knew he had to stop. 

He took a few steps back, arms crossed, eyebrows raised. “Show me your back.” He demanded, his voice a little softer. There were tears forming in her eyes, and felt bad for making her upset, but he couldn’t let her shut herself off from him anymore. She lifted her top, turning around so he could see, mouth falling open, anger building up within him. 

“Did Gordon do that to you?” He shouted, getting closer, reaching out his fingers.

“Aaron, I’m scared.” That worried him. And then Robert made his way down the stairs, stopping when he looked over at his husband. Liv had her back to him, her top up, her back on show.  
‘Property of Gordon’ was carved into her back, with what looked like a knife, and tally marks the other side, counting to 34.  
Aaron’s fingers reached out, running them over the scars, she quickly flinched away from him. Pulling her top down, turning to face Robert. 

“I could use that drink now.” She said again, walking towards the cupboard where Robert had placed the whisky, too high for her to reach. “So give it to me.” She sounded cold again. Like the last 2 minutes didn’t happen.  
“Definitely not, Olivia.”


	5. "We literally can’t take our eyes off of her."

She went to hurt him. She went to hurt Robert. All because he wouldn’t hand her the bottle of whiskey he’d put out of her reach. Aaron was too quick though, wrapping his arms around her, like Joey had the night previously, so she couldn’t move.

“So what, I’m under arrest now?” She said coldly, looking down at the way Aaron was holding her.

“Something like that.” Robert said, searching her face for any sign of the girl he knew.

“Help me get her upstairs.” Aaron’s voice broke him out of his trance, reaching for one side of her, whilst his husband grabbed the other. 

“GET OFF ME.” She screamed, trying to get out of their grips, but they dragged her up the staircase, taking her into her room and letting go, so she just stood looking at them, whilst they blocked the door.

They heard their front door open, and Adam’s voice floated through the house.  
“Aaron? Rob? I heard about Liv, just came to see if you need any help looking.”

“Adam, come up here.” Aaron shouted back. Liv’s face dropped. “Yeah, let him see the mess you’ve become.” He told his sister, trying to shake her back to the girl he knew.

As Adam reached the top of the stairs, he glanced at his best mate and brother-in-law, standing against Liv’s doorframe.  
“Any news?” He asked, as the two men pointed to her room, and Adam breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her.  
“They’re holding me hostage.” She announced.  
“Look at you, I don’t even recognise you. I don’t even recognise my own sister.” Aaron exclaimed and Adam glanced at him.  
“What’s happening?” He questioned.  
“She’s drunk. And then she got feisty when we refused to give her back the whiskey.” Robert explained coldly.  
“So now she’s not leaving this room.” Aaron finished.  
“What are you going to do? Chain me to the bed?” She laughed coldly. “Or I could just climb out the window.”  
“Liv, you’re two floors up.” Robert cut in.  
“Well then I’ll fly.” And with that, she was at her window, pulling the blinds up, and half climbing out before Adam walked over, and pulled her back, and not letting her go. And then she bit him. He screamed out, pulling his hand away and she sat on her bed giggling to herself.

“Apologise.” Aaron said coldly.  
“For defending myself? And you’re making out I’ve the one who’s changed.”

Adam could see it now. Could feel how cold she is. This was the alcohol talking. He tried reminding himself of that. But she was becoming a brat. And he could see just by looking at Aaron’s face how much this was breaking him.

“We literally can’t take her eyes off of her, good knows what she’ll do.” Aaron said, trying his hardest not to break down. “And her back, she’s been hiding it since we’ve known her.”

It wasn’t hard to miss the change in Liv’s exterior. She went from cold, to scared.

“Why? What’s up with her back?” Adam asked. He was looking at her, eyes never leaving her. She felt like she was a caged animal at the zoo. This is how they planned on punishing her. By making her feel intimidated, scared, like she wasn’t allowed to have feelings. It was smart, but it hurt like hell.  
“Show him.” Robert’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She was 18, surrounded by 3 grown men, eyeing her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. And she knew they’d never do anything, but with the secrets she had yet to spill about Gordon, she backed away from them. Looking at them like she didn’t recognise them. She knows what she’s been doing is wrong. She knows she shouldn’t rely on alcohol to get her through the day. She knows they have every right to scream and shout at her, but this, this was her breaking point. What if they did something? They’re practically holding her hostage. Forcing her to stay in their eye line. Like she’s a dog on a leash. Like she’s being isolated for whatever they want to do to her. No one would know. She’s completely helpless. She can feel herself backing away from them. But their voices are becoming mumbles. Like she’s sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool. She can feel them watching her. She can hear them shouting. She can just about make out their hands reaching for her. But then it all goes dark, and she’s sleeping, and she finally feels safe again.


	6. “No, Liv, you need to keep looking at me okay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets out.

It hit them then. She was terrified of them. And the minute her eyes shut, Aaron was on his knees beside her, rolling her over so he could get a good look at her face. Adam was beside him in seconds, whilst Robert ran down their stairs, in search of his phone so he could call an ambulance.

“Olivia, Liv, Olivia Flaherty, you need to wake up right now. All you’ve got to do is open your eyes, okay? Help is on its way.” Aaron moved her head so she was leaning on his thighs, his hands cupping her face, gently tapping it to wake her.

Adam’s heart was breaking, not just for Liv, but Aaron was in pieces. He was begging his sister to open her eyes, whilst tears fell from his. 

“I read somewhere that we should dab her face with a wet cloth-“Adam begun when Robert came running back up the stairs, with the ambulance on its way, and something blue in his hand.  
“Already on it.” He replied chucking it to his brother-in-law.

Adam began gently dabbing her face, and her eyes began to flutter open, the familiar soft face appearing on her face causing everyone to sigh with relief.

“Hey you, you gave us a right scare you did.” Adam spoke softly, watching as her eyes began to shut again.

“No, Liv, you need to keep looking at me okay?” Aaron said gently, cradling her in his arms, looking down at her face, eyes struggling to stay open, but she was trying. “Good girl.” He joked softly, stroking her hair away from her face. “Not cool to collapse in front of your brother like that.” He tried, hoping the light heartedness would make her smile. It did.

“I like to keep you on your toes, do you even know me?” She said softly.

“Do you ever stop?” Robert joined, just as there was a knock at the door. “That will be the ambulance.” He said quickly, leaving the room.

“Ambulance? I don’t know an ambulance, I need a drink.” It’s like she tried to pretend that she was right, like no one could make her do what she didn’t want to do, but it was visible that she was terrified. Clutching to Aaron for dear life as the paramedics made their way into their room. He begun to let go of his sister when they wanted to check her over, but she clung to him, a nostalgic feeling overwhelmed him, reminding him of the time she was 4 and she had the flu, and she just clung to him until she was better. And 14 years later, history was repeating itself.  
“Shh, it’s fine, okay? They’re just doing their jobs. I’m right here, Rob’s right here, even Adam is. The cheeky bugger never goes home.”

“Oi” Adam laughed jokily playfully hitting his best mate. 

The paramedics were taking her blood pressure, her blood level sugars, asking her questions, looking in her eyes, taking her temperature. Someone checked over her back, the other’s not knowing Robert had mentioned it on the phone. Liv flinched away at the touch, but the paramedic insisted he had a look, and for the sake of her the little bit of pride she had left, she let him look. The paramedic gasped.

“I remember you.” He breathed out, forcing Liv to turn and look at him confused. 

“I don’t know who you are.” She said guiltily.

“Your mum had called an ambulance when your dad brought you home, he’d drugged you, and did some other horrible things, and I remember checking over your back when he’d just done it and rushed you to hospital with septicaemia.” He explained.

“How long ago was this?” Aaron asked, forcing the paramedic to turn round and look at him.

“About 5 years ago, she was only 12, or was she 13, at the time.”

Aaron and Robert looked at each other, feeling overwhelmed with guilt that they’d never even noticed.

“When I started seeing my dad again, he got quite abusive with me. Tried to get in my head, you two saw that. He used to, he used to um-“

“You don’t have to say it.” Adam reassured her with a smile.

“Every time I did something wrong, disobeyed him, tested him, he’d take me up to his room. He kept score of how many times he did it, and when he found out I’d met up with you again” she continued, looking at Aaron, “he decided to say I belonged to him. That I was property of him. And I wanted to say something, when I met you, but I didn’t want to make it worse. Give you anything more to worry about it. I wanted to say it all in the court room, but he was watching me the whole time, wouldn’t take his eyes off of me, winking at me. So I stood up for you, and thought that if he got sent down, or in our circumstances, died, I’d never have to face that again. I could pretend it never happened. Start fresh.” She hadn’t even noticed the tears rolling down her face, how she’d moved away from everyone in the room, the lack of eye contact she was giving.

“Liv-“Aaron’s voice broke, and that’s when she realised the effect of what she’d been saying. That she can never take those words back, that they all know the secrets she’d kept buried. Secrets she thought she’d take to the grave. 

“Why have you suddenly become funny about people touching your back now, when for years you’ve never had a problem?” Robert breathed out, a question playing on his mind which he didn’t think he’d like the answer to.

“Mum and I were talking about. She got lippy with me, started making fun, drunkenly tried to add her name, and made me feel uncomfortable, so I just legged it. Got on the first flight out of Dublin. It all came flooding back. Everything with dad, everything with you two. The thought of someone hurting Seb. So I just got really drunk, and begged Joey to pick me up because he was the only one that knew, after I accidentally told him everything.”

Robert couldn’t believe what she was saying. The nerve Sandra had. He couldn’t help it, suddenly his fist was through the wall. His eyes never leaving Liv.

“Robert.” Adam said, wanting to do the same. There were tears rolling down his cheeks, Aaron looked broken, and Liv, it scared him how depressed Liv looked. 

“It was just a stress induced episode, she should be okay, keep an eye on her, and if it happens again, just give us a ring and we’ll check her all over.” One paramedic explained as they packed up their equipment and made their way out of the house. One stopping Rob to ask if he should call social services. That made him want to punch another hole in the wall.

“I’ll leave you to it. Don’t go jumping out of any windows squirt.” Adam turned to leave, wiping his eyes, ruffling the girl’s hair, tapping his mate on the shoulder.

Once he’d left, Robert insisted he got a takeaway from Liv’s favourite place, Aaron never leaving her side, feeling both angry, and proud the same time. Angry at Gordon, angry that Liv struggled to come clean, proud that she finally did. 

“Right, I’m just going to pop to the toilet. No funny moves whilst I’m gone, okay?” He said jokingly but no lie buried within it.

“Okay.” Liv replied softly, watching him go, smirking to herself when she realised she was alone for the first time. And although it was a risky move, she snuck out of her room, down the stairs, grabbing any alcohol she could find, and sneaking her way out the front door. With alcohol and money, she legged it, as far away as possible.

 

“Rob better hurry up with that takeaway, I’m starv” Aaron cut himself off when he entered the teen’s room to find it empty. “Fuck.” He whispered to himself before running all over the mill, which wasn’t very big, screaming her name, hoping she’d just appear but when she was nowhere to be found, his stomach dropped.

Just as he was about to phone his sister, Robert walked back through the front door with the Chinese food, and his face dropping at the sight of his husband who looking terrified.  
Dropping the bag on the coffee table, he walked over to Aaron taking his hand in his, when he was just about to ask what was wrong, Aaron stopped him.

“She’s escaped. She’s got out. I took my eyes off her for 2 minutes and she’s gone, Robert.”

“We’ll find her, grab to keys.”

 

 

Liv laughed to herself as she sat alone at a pub she’d never been to, sipping on her vodka and lemonade. She had them fooled, at least she thought she did.


	7. "I’m not used to being surrounded by family."

“Let’s just check around the village first. If she’s only just left, she can’t have gone far, especially in the state she was in.” Robert reassured Aaron, who was locking the door of the mill behind them, wondering if he shouldn’t in case Liv returned.

“I guess you’re right. Should we try the pub? She’s probably begging my mum for a drink.” Aaron tried to joke about it, a way of calming himself down. Like this situation wasn’t as serious as it was.   
Robert nodded, reaching for his husband’s hand, as they set off down the road.

With a hand on the door, the boys pushed their way into The Woolpack, a feeling home overwhelming them both, as Chas and Paddy were having a laugh behind the bar. Belle and Lachlan were are a booth, in the far corner, clearly in deep conversation with one another, smiles across their faces. Zac and Lisa were sat with Sam having some lunch in the next booth over, Zac and Lisa’s eyes gazing over at Sam who was clearly talking about what he and Lydia had got up to on their recent holiday. At the table nearest the door, Vanessa and Charity eyes wouldn’t stray from one another, talking about a house they’d viewed, just before Hotten city centre, that they were determined to put an offer in. Everything seemed normal. Like Aaron and Robert shouldn’t be worried, and just relax into the atmosphere of the coming and going of the pub.

“So, how is she?” The two hadn’t even noticed Paddy approach them, clearly worried for the teen. His face dropped when Aaron just looked him in the eye, and that’s when the older man knew something wasn’t right.

“She hasn’t come in here at all, has she? In the last ten, or fifteen, minutes?” Robert asked, watching Chas make her way towards them, ignoring the customers who were trying to order a drink. Paddy shrugged.

“Has she gone missing again?” Aaron’s mum asked, hand hovering over her mouth in concern.

“Well she collapsed back at the mill, a little overwhelmed, she told us some horrific stories about Gordon-“ Aaron began.

“Hang on a minute. He hurt her as well?” Paddy asked, looking angry, unusually out of character.

“Yeah, it wasn’t good.” Robert managed to force out, wishing for a minute that Gordon was alive, just so he could kill him. “Kept it a secret for years, before any of us even knew her.”

“But she hasn’t been in here?” Aaron finally blurted out, worried about the time they were wasting when Liv could be getting into all sorts of trouble.

Chas and Paddy shook their heads, when she walked back over to the bar, ringing the bell, catching everyone’s attention.

“Has anyone seen Liv? Can you keep an eye out for her, bring her home if you find her? Blondish hair, about 5’3, quite mouthy, potentially a bit intoxicated.” She explained, Zac and Lisa rising from their seats, Belle and Lachlan doing the same, making their way over to Aaron and Robert, reassuring them that they’d find her. 

When the door swung open, Cain appearing, he looked out of breath, like he’d been running. His arm concealed by the door, like he was holding onto someone. He pulled the stranger in, holding them in a place.

“Look who I found going into the pub near Isaac’s nursery.” He announced.

Liv was clearly in distress, tears falling down her face, wishing Cain would just let go of her arm, embarrassment overwhelming her as she met Aaron and Robert’s eyes. They looked disappointed. She could handle them being angry, being mad, but disappointed? That almost made her drop to her knees, if it wasn’t for Cain straightening her up, supported her, eyeing her brothers in a worried way, a way none of them hadn’t seen since Belle went missing a few years prior. It was the first time that Cain looked protective of Liv. Like he was finally accepting that she was a part of their family, acknowledging that she was a Dingle now. She was pretty much his cousin after all.

“Liv, are you alright?” Aaron quickly asked, let tears finally fall from his eyes, a sense of relief taking over him as he took his sister’s weight from Cain, steadying her beside him. The pub was still quiet, all eyes watching the scene unfold in front of them. 

Liv’s eyes were rolling back, like she was about to collapse again. She could barely stand, barely hold her head up, barely acknowledge what was going on. Robert steadied the other side of her, determined to hold her up, keep her safe, keep her eyes open, and keep her talking.   
And then she was soaking, covered in water, shaking her from the state she was in. Aaron, Robert, and Cain’s eyes looked up, wondering where the sudden spout of water had come from. Charity was standing on a chair looking down at them.

“What? I watched on the telly that that was supposed to help.” She admitted, shrugging her shoulders.  
“Babe, get down.” Vanessa declared, clearly a little embarrassed by her girlfriend’s childish antics.  
Charity let herself sit back in her seat, rolling her eyes at the look Cain was giving her.

“Right, well thank you Charity, we’ll take it from here.” Paddy said bluntly, earning him a glare from Vanessa.

“Let’s get you settled down on the couch, eh?” Aaron spoke kindly to his little sister, who nodded gently, allowing herself to be pulled into the back room, followed by Paddy and Cain, Chas quickly following, asking Zac and Lachlan to manage the bar whilst she went to be with her family.

Robert let Liv fall against the cushions, letting Aaron get her some water, to take sip slowly.

“Um, she’s soaking, and now the couch is going to be soaking. Do you men not know anything?” Chas exclaimed, forcing the 4 of them out, as she grabbed a towel from the washing machine that was dry, wrapping it around the teen, rubbing gently, and eager to soak up the water. 

“So are you going to tell me what’s up? We’re all worried about you.” Chas finally spoke, allowing the girl to take her top, and jeans off, and wrapping herself in the older woman’s dressing gown. Chas stood up, going behind Liv, and drying her hair off.  
Liv shrugged. Typical, Chas thought to herself, knowing that her questions would be avoided.

“Liv, the boys said something about Gordon, something you’ve been hiding. Want to explain to me? You can take your time, I just want to make sure you’re okay. Bottling up emotions didn’t do Aaron very good, I don’t want the same for you.”

“I don’t want to explain it again.” Was the response. Chas couldn’t say she was surprised. Aaron struggled to repeat his story, but he did, with time. That’s what Liv needed, time.

“Okay, well how long have you been living off alcohol?” Was question number two.

“About a year, and none of you noticed. My water bottle was vodka, and you watched me drink it every day, not knowing.” Chas couldn’t believe herself for not picking up on something as obvious as that.

“You know you could’ve always come to me, or Paddy, your brothers. There’s so many people that care, and want to help you, why did you keep it all to yourself? This is what families are here for.” She reassured the young girl.

“You were all busy with your own problems. You and the miscarriage, Robert and Aaron with Seb. I didn’t want to add to it, to make it worse. I’m not used to being surrounded by family. I’ve never had a family. I don’t really know how it works, Chas. And I wish I did. I wish everything went okay for me, for me to actually feel okay for once, but I think I’m just destined to be alone.”

Chas’s heart broke then and there. She never even considered that. Liv grew up without anyone caring for her. The years between Aaron leaving and finding her again were a blur to all of them. None of the Dingle’s knew what was happening during that time, no one asked. So Liv didn’t tell. Didn’t think anyone cared. Chas dropped the towel on the floor, sitting herself down on the couch next to her, pulling her towards her, wrapping arms around her frame.

“You are not destined to be alone, okay? You wouldn’t be burdening any of us by speaking your truths. That’s what we’re here for you silly muppet. We’re here to support you, we’re here to look after you. So next time, promise you’ll tell one of us, at least.”

“I promise.”


	8. "It’s like Gordon 2.0."

“Thanks for bringing her back mate.” Robert spoke as he shook Cain’s hand, the two of them waiting along with Aaron and Paddy in the hallway, waiting for Chas to help Liv get out of her soaked clothes.

“Yeah, thanks Cain.” Paddy spoke, thinking he’d never thank Cain for anything, ever.

“No problem, she’s family.”

“How did you even get her back? She’s so defensive.” Aaron asked, knowing full well that anything involving his little sister was never easy.

“Well I’d just dropped Isaac off, and thought I saw her, so I just followed. She looked awful, just sat at the bar with a vodka and lemonade. I just sat down next to her, like I had just decided to go to a new pub for a change. And she just looked at me, so I asked her what she was doing, and then she started having a go, and I just manged to drag her out of there, and brought to the pub, not knowing if you were home. Last I heard, Sandra called to say she was missing.” Cain explained.  
“So I’d really appreciate it if you explained to me what’s going on.” He continued.

“She’s just been off recently, so we searched her room, it was just filled with empty bottles of vodka, and then Sandra phoned to say she was missing, and then someone from her college knocked at the door, and had brought her home from the airport. And when she woke up, she got really aggressive, we practically had to carry her up to her room, and then Adam came over, and she tried to jump out of her window, and next thing we know, she’s collapsing in the corner.” Robert explained, an arm wrapped around his husband’s shoulders.

“And when she came around, she ended up spilling all about Gordon. How he hurt her too, and kept score. He had literally carved a tally chart on her back, and added an extra mark anytime he’d done something, and then she met me, he got jealous, so he scratched ‘Property of Gordon’ next to it. And last night, her mum was drunk, threatened to add her name, so Liv went for the drink, and got on the first flight home, can’t say I blame her.” Aaron finished.

Cain and Paddy looked at each other, shocked at the confession, feeling sick immediately. They were both greeted with the nostalgic feeling of when Aaron first confessed. Anger bubbling inside of them, fists forming at their sides.

“Rob, Adam told me everything that happened, are you okay?” Victoria’s voice sprung from nowhere, in the chef’s outfit, wrapping her arms around her older brother, and letting his arms fall around her.

“Where’s Seb?” He quickly asked, pulling away to look at her.

“Diane’s taken him to the park, he wouldn’t shut up about the swings.” She explained. “So, how’s Liv doing?” She continued, looking and the four men surrounding her.

“Not good. She’s not herself, tried to run away, but thankfully Cain found her, brought her back here. It’s like Gordon 2.0.” Her brother explained, as she flashed a sympathetic look at Aaron, a hand reach out to rub his arm.

“We’ll get her through this, yeah? She’s got her family now.” She spoke softly. “Right, I better get back to the kitchen. Give us a ring if you need anything, okay?”

The two men nodded, watching her leave, just as the door to the living room swung open, and Chas stood before them, allowing them to come back in. Liv was asleep on the sofa, wrapped up in Chas’s fluffy dressing gown, a blanket thrown over top, her wet hair had been tied into French braids, her chest rising and falling softly. Aaron smiled at the familiar sight of his sister, walking towards her, lifting her legs up, and letting himself fall back into the couch, letting her feet sit comfortably in his lap.

Robert took place in the armchair, his eyes never leaving the siblings, only to glance at Paddy giving a soft smile before following Chas back out to the bar, relieving Zac and Lachlan of bartending.  
Cain offered to make them a cup of tea, but could see the boys just wanted some time with Liv.

“I’ll be out in pub if you need me, okay?” He spoke softly, a voice he rarely used.

Aaron and Robert smiled at him, thanking him for bringing her home, and breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door behind him, allowing them to be left alone with Liv. 

Glancing down at his sister, he made peace with himself, promising to never let her out of his sight again.


	9. “She’ll be a nightmare in the morning.”

The boys decided they should probably take Liv home, letting Chas and Paddy have their living room back. It was becoming dark outside, the youngest still comfortably asleep on the couch, Aaron and Robert making small talk, with the occasional glance to the teen.

Robert was up, lifting Liv from the sofa into his arms, not wanting to wake her, just wanting to get her settled in bed. Aaron stood up, following his sister and husband out the back door, and started to walk towards the mill. It was in this light that the boys realised how young Liv looked in Robert’s arms. Long eyelashes, a flushed face, a spitting image of Aaron. Her brother couldn’t help but smile at her. It was the closest anyone had been to her in a while. Her defensiveness pushed people away, so much so, her brother couldn’t even remember the last time he put his arms around her out of love, wanting to squeeze her tight, not wanting to let her go. His chin on her head and his hand in her hair. He understood now why parents never wanted their kids to grow up. Not that he was a parent, but if he could’ve kept his sister the way she was after him and Rob got back together, he would. She was different now. Secretive. He always used to get things out of her. Spying on him for Gordon. Calling the police on Robert. Bunking off school. Drugging Lisa. Now, he was lucky to get one word out of her.

Aaron glanced at his husband as they were walking, and he could practically see how tight Robert was holding Liv to his chest. The occasional glance down at her face, the soppy grin that appeared whenever he did. It was in that moment that Aaron was overcome with love, looking at the two people he loved most in this world. Robert was protective, just like him, and could be a parental figure to Liv, which Aaron struggled to become. The two men had figured her out, knew when to stop, knew when she was lying, knew what to say to get her attention. She was different now, but in this light, on this night, both of them were overwhelmed with nostalgia.

Aaron unlocked the front door of the mill, letting himself and his family in, and almost jumped at the sight of an anxious Gerry on the sofa.

“Jesus Christ Gerry, you scared the life out of me.” He exclaimed, clutching to his chest, whacking Robert who let out a cheeky giggle.

“Sorry, I was just wondering how Liv was. I heard she came home early, got bitchy, collapsed, went missing again, Cain found her, and now she’s here. One of you could’ve called me, I’ve been looking for her all day.” 

“Yeah, right Gerry. Belle said she saw you sneaking in here with a pizza around lunch time.” Robert joked, Gerry letting out a laugh at how easy he was to read. “I’m going to get this one up to bed.” He announced, heading for the stairs.

“I’ll come up with you.” Aaron said, not wanting to lose sight of his sister again, following his husband up the staircase and into the teen’s room, laying her down in her bed, pulling the duvet up to her chin, and tucking it around her. The two men looked at each other, a spark of determination in their eyes.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Robert breathed, and Aaron nodded.

Within seconds, they were removing the empty bottles of vodka from her drawers. Removing anything she could harm herself, or anyone else, with. Locking her windows with the singular key on her bedside table, and slipping it into Aaron’s back pocket. And with one last glimpse at the teen, they were leaving her room, shutting the door behind them, and making the conscious decision to lock it.

“She’ll be a nightmare in the morning.” Aaron broke the silence.

“Hence the reason we’ve locked her in her room.”

“I’ve seen things like this on the telly. Is she gonna suffer with withdrawal symptoms?”

“I don’t know, Aaron. But if she does, we’ve got her, okay?”

“Okay.”

And with a passionate kiss, they made their way back downstairs to join Gerry.


	10. “Where’s all the drink gone?”

It was the alarm that woke Robert at 7am. It was a Monday, him and Aaron were supposed to go to work, but how could they just leave Liv in the state she was? Firing a text off to Adam, explaining that they wouldn’t be in today, he laid back down, eyes flickering to his husband who was still asleep, clearly exhausted from the past 24 hours.

Robert couldn’t quite believe the situation he was in. He’d read books about things like this, seen it on the awful soap operas Chas used to watch when they were still living at the pub. He liked to think he was aware of how to cope with this, how to help Liv to cope, but he realised it wasn’t like that. This was Liv. Their Liv. His Liv. She was quick, feisty, and good at making quick comebacks. She was amazing with Seb. Actually enjoyed his company, more than either of her brothers. She was talented. Art being her strong point. But she could look after herself. She’d had to, growing up with a mum like Sandra and a dad like Gordon. He didn’t quite understand why he was so surprised that Liv had turned to alcohol for support. If there was anyone coping mechanisms she’d pick up, why did alcohol shock him so much?

Aaron awaking beside him pulled him from his thoughts. Whispering a quick ‘good morning’ with a brief kiss to his husband’s head.

“What’s got you awake so early?”

“The alarm for work. Don’t worry, I told Adam we wouldn’t be in.” Aaron breathed a sigh of relief.

“Got a long day ahead of us.” Robert announced, not wanting to move out from under the covers, move away from the touch of his husband, but he knew he had to check on Liv. Especially considering they locked her in her room.

“Let’s see if she’s torn her room apart.” Aaron was out of bed in a flash, announcing that he was checking on his sister, smiling at the sight of Robert joining her, glad he didn’t have to go through this alone. They both chucked on their different ideas of comfy clothes. Aaron in joggers and an old hoodie, whilst Rob looked like he was about to have a meeting with a lawyer, causing Aaron to roll his eyes.

They opened their bedroom door, Liv’s immediately opposite. Still shut. Still as they’d left it. Robert grabbed the key to her door from his bedside table, before unlocking it, hoping the room looked the same as they’d left it the night before, pushing the door open.

It was clear Liv had been awake in the night. Her laptop was on the edge on her bed, Netflix up, fallen asleep to ‘Friends’. Her room smelt of vodka, she needed a shower. But neither of them were ready to fight with her about it, especially at this hour.

“We can wash her hair over the kitchen sink?” Robert suggested.

“How do you think that’s gonna go down, mate?” A cheesy grin appearing across his features, as Aaron shut Liv’s macbook, placing it on the floor, and reaching across to wake her, shake her from her slumber, a groan escaping her lips. “Good morning to you to.” He exclaimed, in a voice he used to talk to Seb, earning a funny look from both his husband and his sister.

“What time is it?” Liv asked, yawing her head off, as Aaron held up his phone so she could read the time. “Too early.” She said softly, desperate to just fall back asleep.

“No more sleeping for you, I’m washing your hair over the sink, it looks disgusting.” Robert said, trying to sound stern, but laughed as she rolled her eyes.

“I’ll just get in the shower.”

“NO.” The two men exclaimed, earning a confused look from her. The last thing they wanted was her out of their sight, in a room where she controlled if she was locked in or not.

“You’re not leaving our sight, missy.” Robert explained, tapping her leg slightly through the duvet. She was annoyed, there was no doubt about it. She knew why they didn’t trust her to be alone, but all she wanted was a shower, but it was clear she wasn’t going to get one any time soon. “Come on, up.” He declared, smirking at Aaron, enjoying the time without fighting with her.

She rolled out of bed, and the minute she was standing, she had to steady herself, her arm supporting her by pushing against her headboard, her other hand on her forehead. 

“Let me help you downstairs.” Aaron offered kindly, Robert already waiting by her door, as he watched his husband reach over to support his sister, she pushed him away.

“I can manage.” She said bluntly.

“Fine, walk towards me then, if you can, then I’ll believe you.” Her brother replied. He’d caught her out, she focused really hard on the small steps she could take to make it look like she was capable. But every small movement made the room spin, made the pain worse, made the embarrassment worse. She reached over to hold herself against her chest of drawers, but anyone could notice how uncertain she was.

“Didn’t think so.” Aaron spoke, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, supporting her down the stairs, following his husband, letting her settle herself into a chair at the kitchen table, Aaron taking a seat opposite her, Robert already to bread into the toaster, cracking an egg into a pan on the stove.

Aaron’s eyes never moved from his sister. She was eyeing the wine cooler, and the cupboard beside it where they kept the spirits. He could see her debating getting herself a drink, and she rose from her seat, opening the cupboard. Aaron and Robert facing her.

“Where’s all the drink gone?” She shouted, the boys proud, remembering how the previous night they’d removed all the alcohol from the house. She looked mad. Angry. Upset that they didn’t trust her, but why was she surprised.

“We got rid of it.” Robert spoke bluntly. “So sit back down, and drink some water.” They were ready for a fight, ready for her to become cold, but she simply obeyed, sitting back down, staring anywhere but their faces. Egg on toast was placed in front of her but the smell made her feel funny, and next thing she knew, she was at the sink, throwing up, not even realising Robert holding her hair back. Once she was done, she let the water from the tap force it down the drain, standing up straight, and leaning on the cabinets to support herself. Suddenly there was a glass of water in front of her face, and she took it, through her blurry vision, sipping gently. Someone helped her sit down, she wasn’t sure who, and the egg on toast was no longer in front of her, happy that she couldn’t smell it anymore.

“Okay?” She heard Aaron ask, giving him a quick nod.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been sitting there when shampoo and conditioner were put on the table in front of her. Aaron was there, smiling at her. “Head in the sink.” He just said, and helped her up, letting her lean against the counter, dropping her hair in the sink below her. He grabbed a jug from the cupboard, filling it up with warm water, carefully pouring it over her hair, running his fingers through it, feel reassured at the touch. Gently massaging the shampoo and conditioner into it, and wrapping her hair up in a towel when he was finished. It had relaxed her, clearly. And he wondered if her mum had ever done her hair for her. Probably never sat in front of Sandra letting her dry it. Liv was independent, did everything for herself, but even Aaron found comfort in knowing he was relaxing her.

“Thanks.” She mumbled, as she made her way to the sofa, sitting down next to Robert. Aaron watched as his husband draped his arm over the back of the sofa, protectively keeping Liv in his reach, a smile making its way onto Liv’s face.

A knock at the door made Aaron jump, quickly opening it, considering he was the one standing up. An unspoken rule in their house. He smiled at the sight of Adam and Vic, Seb at their feet, looking lovingly up at Aaron, when he spotted Liv sat on the sofa with Robert.

“Livvy!” He shouted excitedly, running towards her with a cheeky grin, and climbing onto the sofa, swinging his arms around her neck, her arms immediately circling around him. 

Suddenly, she flinched, pulling Seb off of her, her exterior changing, handing his to Robert, tears in her eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Robert asked her softly from beside her.

“Nothing,” she whispered, like that past 10 seconds didn’t happen. She tried to play it off, like she hadn’t done anything, but everyone in that room knew her better than that.

“Liv?” Aaron asked from his place by the door, Adam and Vic looking at her with worried eyes.

“He touched my back, he made me jump, that’s all.” She reassured them, Adam, Vic and Robert breathing out sighs of relief, watching Seb cuddle up to his dad. But Aaron, his eyes remained on his sister. Something wasn’t right. Maybe it was because her secret was out, or how stressed she’d been over the past few days, but she looked small again. Like the Liv who he’d met in the park, begging for money, his eyes practically burning holes in her skin. Liv turned to look at him, raising her eyebrows, snapping him out of his trance.

“Sorry, do you want to come in?” He asked Adam and Vic quickly, who smiled and nodded, Vic following Aaron into the kitchen, as Adam closed the door, glancing at Seb who was smiling at Liv.

“She’ll be okay.” He heard Vic say to him quietly, smiling at her before joining her and Aaron in the kitchen.


	11. “I don’t even recognise you anymore.”

They’d decided that they’d have a lazy day. Once Vic and Adam had left, they sat round the telly watching old box sets of Top Gear that Aaron made sure had pride of place on the shelves, much to Robert’s dismay, the man developing a love for interior design the minute they decided to move out. 

Robert was in the arm chair by the door, with Seb cuddled up to him, clearly in a deep sleep, Aaron was sat in the arm chair opposite, his eyes flicking over his family now and then, happy that he’d finally got the life he dreamed of. And Liv, she was laying down on the couch, wrapping the blanket around her, the boys making fun of her for falling asleep, but she just declared she was ‘resting her eyes’. She was out of it now though, a knock at the door didn’t faze her, and thankfully didn’t faze Seb.

Chas let herself in, Paddy in tow, smiles on their faces.

“Hellooooo.” She dragged out quietly, her son rolling his eyes at how much Paddy laughed. And then Chas’s exterior changed. Just like Liv. His mum’s eyes were flicking between Liv and the coffee table, and then into her son’s eyes, noticing Robert looking worried, and Paddy made her jump by putting a comforting hand on her back.

“What? What is it? Are you okay?” Aaron was up in seconds, the TV paused, Robert joining him, Seb still in his arms.

“Is that Liv’s water bottle?” Chas eventually asked, eyeing the bottle on the coffee table.

“Yeah, we’ve been making sure she’s drinking plenty of water. Why, do you want some water too?” Robert asked.

Chas’s head shook, as she reached down, picking the bottle up from the table, unscrewing the lid, and sniffing. She was aware how odd she looked, but the smell confirmed her fears. Liv explaining to her the day before was become a reality. “That’s vodka.” She finally breathed out, Aaron grabbing it from her, smelling it as well.

“How would she even get vodka? We got all of the alcohol out of our house.” Aaron added. “And how did you know?” He directed towards his mum.

“When she was talking to me yesterday, it came, said she’d been doing it for about a year, knowing no one would think otherwise. Maybe the bottles of water already had vodka in them. Maybe she was, you know, prepared.” She answered, watching as Paddy went to the pack of water bottles they had on the floor by the fridge, opening one and smelling it.

“That’s vodka.” He concluded, all eyes just staring at him.

“How did we never fucking notice?” Aaron shouted, not caring about his sister still sleeping on the couch.

“Because we’re bad people and never drink water. She’s not daft, Aaron.” Robert whispered, even though Seb had woken up from the loud sound that was Aaron’s voice.

Aaron’s soft face had hardened, biting his nails, the pacing. He was angry, but more than that, he was scared. Robert didn’t even know how to react. If Chas hadn’t of come over, she’d still be drinking.

“How many of these bottles has she had today?” Paddy asked, making his way back to the group.

“Like 3. And we’ve been giving them to her. We left one in her room last night.” Aaron eventually got out, his anxiety taking over him.

“Let us take Seb, and you two have a word. Paddy will get those bottles out.”

“Will I?”

“You will. Come of Seb, spend some time with Nana.” Chas took the smiling toddler out of Robert’s arms, eyes straying to Paddy, picking up the crate of water and carrying it out the front door. “Ring me.” Chas concluded, shutting the door behind her.

“If she’s filling up water bottles with vodka, think where else she could be hiding it. That’s probably what all the empty bottles were for, maybe that’s why we never picked up on it.”

Robert made sense, but it didn’t stop Aaron beating himself up about it. Liv was good at hiding things, but this had taken it to a whole new level. This was a game to her, that’s why there had been no fights this morning when they’d taken out all the alcohol. Because she already had it. She was already on it. Aaron’s eyes were glaring at her sleeping form on the couch, wanting to wake her immediately, wanting to yell, and normally, Rob would pull him out of that ideology. Would tell him to take it easy on her, but looking at his husband, Aaron knew he was ready to burst and all.

“I’ll wake her.” Robert said bluntly, shaking the teen awake, the two men sitting on the coffee table, watching her, the three all felt a sense of Deja Vu. 

“Is everything okay? Where’s Seb?” Liv yawned out, sitting up and looking at them.

“With Paddy and my mum. She helped us figure a few things out.” Aaron answered, watching her confused face, wondering what the hell he was on about. “You filled water bottles with vodka, watching us give them to you, you’ve had 3 today.”

She had secrets. Things coming out yesterday when the paramedics had arrived, the alcohol, the scars, she’d completely forgotten she’d told Chas about it. She was kicking herself for letting that one slip. She looked at her brothers. Their faces filled with anger and disappointment. She wasn’t in the mood for a screaming match with them, but she had a feeling it was about to begin.

“I don’t even know what to say-“ she begun, before Robert cut her off.

“There’s nothing to say, Liv. This whole time we were giving you the benefit of the doubt, making sure you were okay, like we finally felt like we could talk to you and hear the truth. And this whole time, you’ve been watching us give you vodka. Is this all and fucking game to you? Being on this amount of alcohol will kill you. There’s probably nothing left of your liver, surprised your skin hasn’t gone yellow yet. What is so bad in your life that makes you want to throw it away? What makes you want to drink so badly?” Robert shouted, Aaron a little taken back, but agreeing with everything his husband had said, eyes looking his sister over in disgust. Her behaviour was appalling.

“You really want to know?” She asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, like she didn’t expect them to reply.

“Yeah, we do.” Aaron replied, watching her stand up, the two men in tow, refusing to let her have the upper hand.

“Because I want to!” She shouted. “Because I like it. In fact, I like it a lot. And there’s nothing you can do to stop me. Is that honest enough for you?” Her voice was cold, gave the boys goose bumps, acknowledging this had gone further than they thought. Aaron had tears in his eyes, his hand over his mouth, looking into the face of his sister.

“I don’t even recognise you anymore.”


	12. "You’re killing yourself."

They’d dragged her back up to her room again, kicking and screaming, locking her in. Neither of them had the heart to go back downstairs, just sat the other side of her closed bedroom door, their heart’s breaking at how broken her voice sound.

“Aaron, please let me out.” She’d been crying for the past hour, banging on the door. She hadn’t given up yet, until they heard her slump down the other side of the door, still crying, but she was quieter, not knowing if that was a good or bad thing.

Robert’s arm was wrapped around his husband’s shoulders, offering him support, as tears fell down his face, a few falling down Robert’s as well. They knew this was the drink talking, they knew it was the alcohol that made her bitter and cold, but this was their Liv, and like Aaron had said, they didn’t even recognise her anymore. No sarcastic comments, no painting, she was even different around Seb, a boy she’d grown to love more than anyone.

“What do we do?” Aaron whispered, not wanting Liv to know they were still outside. Robert turned to look at him.

“I don’t know.” Was the only thing he could think of saying. He felt betrayed more than anything, and the anger he had within himself, wishing he’d figured this out sooner. They could’ve helped her sooner, got her back on her feet, supported her through whatever life decided to throw her way, but instead, she’d completely isolated herself, from them, from her friends, her family, all she cared about was alcohol. It was selfish, the mind set she was in, but a simple talking to wasn’t going to send that away. She was so far gone that she needed professional help, and Aaron and Robert didn’t even know where to begin, who to phone, who could help without asking too many questions.

They heard Liv move on the other side of the door. She’d gotten up, was walking around, they heard one of her drawers open and close, a groan escaping her lips, wondering if she’d noticed how they’d removed the bottles, that she’d found out they were snooping through her room. But then she was quiet again, and the boys became concerned, looking at each other, wondering who would make the first move. This time, it was Aaron. Grabbing the key from the floor, unlocking the door and pushing it open, not knowing what he’d find.

“Are you done?” He began, but stopped when he took one look at her. She was sat in the middle of her room, legs crossed, sleeves up, holding a razor blade between her fingertips ready to make the first move of dragging it across her skin. It was clearly her first time attempting it, hesitant, slow, and unsure of what she was doing.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Robert shouted, shaking Aaron out of his daze, marching towards his sister-in-law, grabbing the blade from her hand, sliding it into his back pocket carefully. He looked at his husband, clearly affected by what was happening. He’d started to self-harm as a teen, never really considering how anyone else would feel. He didn’t think anyone cared about him, so his mum never crossed his mind when he’d dragged the blade across his skin. But looking at Liv now, the person he cared most for in this world, in the position he’d been in ten years prior, was enough to tear him apart. His little sister thought the only thing she could do was harm herself, the only way to cope. It was at the moment the anger left him, and he realised how broken she was. How much she was like him, with an ounce of Robert. 

He hadn’t even realised that he had dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her into his arms, crying into her hair, as she cried into his chest.

If Robert’s heart wasn’t already broken, the sight of the siblings in front of him was enough to tear it apart. He wanted nothing more than to wrap them both in bubble wrap, and protect them from whatever the world had to throw at them. He wanted to keep them safe, and in reach, and keep them both in his sight for the rest of his life. He knelt behind Liv, opposite Aaron, letting her relax into his arms, whilst keeping an eye on his husband’s face, making sure that he was okay.

“Why would you do that to yourself?” Aaron croaked out, watching as she shrugged, her signature move, keeping whatever she had to say quiet.

“Liv, do you know how scared you’re making us? You’re killing yourself.” Robert said softly, and hand running through her hair.

“And all you two do is give me grief.”

She had nerve, the boys gave her that. They didn’t know whether to shout or pretend she didn’t say it, eyes meeting over the top of her head. Robert squeezing her a little tighter, Aaron searching her face, hoping she knew deep down how much they cared. She rolled her eyes at him. 

Aaron didn’t know what came over him, but next thing he knew he was dragging her down the stairs, yelling at her to grow up, Robert chasing after him, trying to stop him. But Aaron had already opened the front door, pushing her out, slamming it in her face and locking it, and hand covering his mouth and tears clouding up his vision. Robert just held onto him, wishing he knew how he could fix this.

“Why did you do that?” Robert asked, noticing Liv was no longer on the other side of the door.

“I don’t know.”


	13. “They’re taking too long, let’s get her in the car.”

Liv had been missing for almost a week now. Aaron hated himself for chucking her out, wishing she’d just come home, wishing he’d handle the situation better. His whole family had been out looking, eventually getting the police involved, but they just saw it as an 18 year old running away, going to live her life. Robert had never wanted to punch someone more than that.

It was Seb’s 3rd birthday, a party at the mill had been planned, the boys deciding to continue with it, not knowing what else to do. Seb wasn’t himself, clearly sad that his favourite person wasn’t there on his special day, but played with Isaac never the less, the two becoming buddies. All the Dingle’s were there, no member of the family went without a big birthday bash, no matter the age. They were all sat in a circle, ready for Seb to open a few presents when Isaac perked up.

“Where’s Livvy?” He asked, making everyone hold their breaths.

“Yeah, where is she?” Belle mumbled, clearly fed up with the situation, earning a nudge from her brother, telling her to shut up. “What?” She groaned.

“We don’t know.” Aaron said softly to Isaac, and Seb who now seemed interested.

And suddenly they heard a knock at the door, Aaron standing up to get it, wondering if it was his gran, someone who was always late. She used to say she did it on purpose, because it was fashionable, but it was beyond that now. He swung the door open, ready to joke with his gran, when his eyes met his little sister’s. She looked terrible, but it didn’t stop him from swinging his arms around her.

“Oh Liv, thank god.” He exclaimed pulling away to look at her. “What’s up with your eyes?” He asked, no longer recognising them. And her skin, was no longer perfect porcelain, but a shade of yellow?

“Where is he?” She asked quietly, before letting herself in and smiling at Seb who was smiling, gazing up at her.

“Happy birthday Seb. I haven’t got you a present but I’m gonna get you one.” She managed to get out, feeling uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes on her.

“She doesn’t look right.” She heard Lisa whisper.

“Why is your skin that colour?” Belle forced out, earning her a glare from Aaron. 

“Call an ambulance.” Robert directed at Paddy.

“I don’t need an ambulance, I need a drink.” Liv bluntly put it, Paddy clearly ignoring her. Seb looked up at her with worried eyes, and she knelt down a little.

“It’s okay Seb, just thirsty.” She announced, walking over to the cupboard by the wine cooler, hoping there was something in there.

“Where’s all the drink gone?” She shouted.

“You need to sit down.” Cain spoke, going to reach for her, to drag her to a chair. She pushed him away.

“I don’t need to sit down.” And then she was hunched over, screaming in pain. All eyes on her. Cain’s arms were back around her to steady her, leading her to the arm chair that Chas had stood up from.

“Where’s the ambulance?” She asked.

“How long?” Rob added, watching Paddy question them down the phone.

“I don’t need an ambulance, I need a drink, Rob.” And then her eyes were rolling back, but Rob held her head up from behind.

“They’re taking too long, let’s get her in the car.” He directed at his husband, as they both helped her up. “Chas, can you keep an eye on Seb please?” He practically begged his mother-in-law who nodded, but watched as the boys helped Liv outside and to the end of the path. She let out another groan of pain.

“Have you got her?” Robert asked, Aaron humming in agreement as he helped Liv down to the floor, wrapping his arms around her. “I’ll get the car.” Rob brought the car further down the drive, towards the siblings.

“Aaron, I’m scared.” She whimpered out, breaking his heart.

“I know.” He whispered, stroking her hair, picking her up so he could get her in the car, but keeping her in his lap. And with that, Rob was speeding off to Hotten General. A hand on Aaron’s knee, as the men whispered reassurance to the teen.

“We’ve got you.”


	14. “Liv has acute alcoholic hepatitis.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fanfiction! From now on, Liv would carry on her treatment with her brother's by her side. Thank you for all the lovely comments! This has definitely been a learning curve for me! Thank you all! x

The minute the boys had arrived at the hospital, Liv was taken off of then, whisked away for a full examination, Aaron and Robert sitting anxiously in the waiting room. Neither knew if they should be relieved they’d found her, or worried about how bad she looked. Their hands never leaving the others. They sat in silence, except from the occasional piece of reassurance Rob tried to give his husband.

“You two came here with Olivia Flaherty, am I correct?” A nurse approached them, both standing up immediately nodding.

“How is she?” Aaron asked eager to know, hoping there was something he could do to help.

“Olivia has-“ she begun, Rob cutting her off.

“Liv.” He announced.

“Liv has acute alcoholic hepatitis.” 

They boys held onto each other, trying to steady the other, reassure the other, despite the way they were individually feeling. They both let tears fall, both became very anxious, and nervous, struggling to stand still. Like the grip they had on each other’s hands was the only thing keeping them up, the only thing keeping them alive. Liv’s drinking was serious, they were aware of that, but hearing a professional actually diagnose her with something was the biggest slap in the face either one of them could’ve asked for.

“So what are we looking at for recovery then?” Robert asked, eager to put his life into getting Liv better. “Days? Weeks?”

“We expect to keep her in hospital for a few more days whilst we keep her hooked up to a vitamin drip. The chlordiazepoxide for the withdrawal. And carry out more liver function tests. An alcoholic nurse will also want to talk to Liv about stopping drinking. That’s the biggest challenge.” Aaron and Robert gave up trying to hide how they were feeling, letting themselves cry.

“Liv’s liver may naturally regenerate itself, but if an attack like this happens again, she could get liver cirrhosis. And that, I’m afraid, is irreversible.”

Aaron and Robert hugged each other, held onto each other. Squeezed each other so tight, not caring how it looked. The nurse looked at the pair apologetically. Hating that she had to remind them how serious it could get if Liv’s drinking became neglected. She put a hand on Aaron’s arm, rubbing it gently to reassure him that the hospital would do all they could for his little sister. 

“What do you mean, irreversible?” He croaked out.

“It’s impossible to say what would be the tipping point. It could be ten drinks, or it could be one. There is no longer a safe amount for Liv to drink.”

Aaron nodded her, letting Robert pull away from him to do the same. Both wiping tears off their faces.

“Can we see her?” Robert finally spoke, the nurse giving him a warm smile.

“Of course you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so please go easy! I really do hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
